


Scarves

by PotterPerson (Nikkilynnc100302)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Happy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkilynnc100302/pseuds/PotterPerson
Summary: Harry and Draco are both a little stupid sometimes but they'll figure it out (and shock some people in the process).
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Scarves

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request on my wattpad @nikki100203

Ever since they had gotten over their petty childhood feud, they found they got along fairly well. It didn’t take long for their childish bickering to turn into playful flirting. When it did, their friends noticed before they even did. Between Hermione and Pansy, however, they didn’t stay oblivious for long. Though, of course, both of them were too stubborn to make the first move.

“Just tell him you like him, Draco!” Pansy shouted from the floor next to his bed. 

“Malfoys do not chase after what they want. They make it come to them. Now, help me figure out how to get Potter to make the first move.” Draco sneered, leaning over the side of the bed to look at his best friend, who simply sighed wearily. 

Across the castle, a similar conversation was occurring. Harry paced in front of Hermione, a look of concentration on his face. Frustrated with his unending footsteps, Hermione snapped her book closed and glared at him. 

“Will you please sit down?” She ground out. 

“You know I have to stand to think. This is a very complicated problem, ‘Mione.” Harry sighed, though he did as she said and fell back onto his bed. He landed in front of where she sat cross-legged at the top of his bed. 

“It really isn’t, Harry. If you don’t ask him out, I will.” Hermione smirked. 

“You wouldn’t,” Harry said, eyes narrowed. “Neither of you are even straight enough to date each other.”

“If you really want to take that gamble...” Hermione said, a devious light shining in her eyes.

Harry glared for a moment, trying to decide if she was telling the truth. He finally decided that it was never smart to gamble against Hermione and growled as he rose to his feet and ran out the door. He ran all the way to the dungeons, ignoring Ron calling after him as he passed through the common room. 

When he reached the strip of dungeon wall he knew hid the Slytherin dorms, he realized he had reached an impasse. So he waited. After nearly an hour, a first-year Slytherin came barreling down the hall towards the wall. 

“Hey! Tell Draco I need to talk to him.” The kid looked at him with surprise before glaring.

“What do I get out of it?” He sneered.

“I won’t hex you.” Harry glared.

“Wow, Harry. Now you’re the one threatening first years? What a turn around!” Harry spun as he heard a voice. Draco stood in the entrance to the common room, looking perfect as usual with a smirk on his lips.

“I wouldn’t have threatened him if he hadn’t acted like such a brat.” Harry huffed. The first year rolled his eyes and pushed past Draco. The door closed behind him, leaving Harry and Draco alone in the hallway.

“What are you doing here?” Draco asked after a moment of awkward silence.

“I need to talk to you about something. Maybe not here, though?” Harry said.

“The usual spot?” Draco asked, his smirk softening to a smile. 

“Where else?” Harry laughed. 

They settled in next to each other in the astronomy tower, feet dangling over the edge. 

“You said you needed to talk to me about something?” Draco asked, prompting Harry to speak. 

“Yeah. Um, I don’t really know where to start.” Harry laughed nervously. “Well, recently I’ve been thinking about our friendship and I kind of…” Harry trailed off unable to think of how to continue.

“If you don’t finish that sentence, I will hex you.” Draco threatened, eyes wide.

“I think I’m in love with you.” Harry said in a rush. He watched as Draco’s expression morphed into once of shock before a grin spread over his face.

“Finally!” Draco laughed, feeling relieved. 

“What do you mean by that?” Harry asked, grinning.

“Harry, we’ve been flirting for like 4 months. I’ve been waiting for you to make the first move.” Draco answered. “Now kiss me, you idiot.” 

Harry didn’t hesitate to press their lips together, pulling Draco closer by the waist. 

Neither Harry nor Draco came back to their dorms that night. When Hermione and Pansy saw they were both absent at breakfast that morning, they smirked at each other. It was nearly half-way into breakfast when they finally arrived. Draco arrived first, drawing many stares and whispers his way. Everyone was shocked to discover that Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince, was wearing a red and gold scarf. 

Draco was blushing heavily as he took his seat next to Pansy, who smirked at him.

“That’s a nice scarf, Draco, where did you get it?” She asked. Draco merely glared and ignored her, as well as all the other questions being shot at him. 

When the hall finally settled, Harry walked through the door. He, too, was wearing a scarf from the opposite house. He ignored the whispers and stares just as Draco had, smiling slightly as he caught a hint of vanilla from the silver and green scarf. 

He sat down between Ron and Hermione, his usual seat since their breakup. Ron was staring at him just like everyone else. 

“What’s with the scarf, mate?” He asked, voice shaking slightly. Hermione looked over at Ron as though he were stupid before silently placing a hand over Harry’s where he was nervously fiddling with his jeans. She didn’t have to say anything. 

From opposite sides of the hall, Harry and Draco’s eyes met. They smiled at each other and everything else became white noise.


End file.
